Bombones
by Rynn Bodt
Summary: AU. Levi decide sorprender a Erwin para que su primer San Valentín juntos sea especial. Viñeta.


_Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Bombones**

Por fin había llegado aquel día tan esperado: el que sería su primer San Valentín junto a Erwin —con quien mantenía una relación desde hacía casi un año—. Quería que fuera especial y demostrar que no cocinaba tan mal como predicaba Hange, así que decidió prepararle unos bombones de chocolate.

No debía ser tan difícil hacer unos bombones, así que se puso manos a la obra y empezó a sacar todo lo que creyó necesario: chocolate, un molde con forma de corazón… ¿un poco de leche? Acto seguido sacó el chocolate de su envoltura evitando caer en la tentación de llevarse un poco a la boca y comenzó a partirlo en pedazos que a continuación depositaba en un cazo. Al acabar, creyó necesario echar un pequeño chorro de leche para ayudar al chocolate a fundirse mejor. Con la ayuda de una cuchara de madera comenzó a remover los ingredientes con suavidad hasta ver que el chocolate empezaba a deshacerse. Entonces, dejando todo como estaba para que el chocolate siguiera fundiéndose, se dirigió a su habitación a buscar la otra sorpresa que tenía preparada para Erwin; los bombones no serían el único detalle que tendría ese día con él. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que las rosas que había comprado días antes «para ganar tiempo», y que había guardado con cautela en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche, se habían marchitado.

Maldiciendo las rosas y a sí mismo, se arregló con rapidez para salir y corrió a la floristería más cercana, donde compró un gran ramo de rosas rojas.

Volvía a su casa pensando en la grata sorpresa que se llevaría el rubio cuando descubriera que el inútil entre fogones de su novio era capaz de preparar algo así para él, cuando entró y percibió un ligero olor a quemado; corrió a la cocina y descubrió con espanto que el olor procedía del chocolate que había olvidado en el fuego.

Fue hasta la nevera con la esperanza de que quedara alguna tableta, pero ante la falta de chocolate y de tiempo para poder ir a comprar más, después de pensar en una posible solución al problema, decidió añadir bastante azúcar al chocolate quemado para suavizar su sabor, tratando de convencerse de que aquello ocultaría totalmente lo ocurrido y de que Erwin no se daría cuenta.

Tras verter el chocolate en el molde e introducirlo en la nevera, se dispuso a preparar por fin la siguiente sorpresa: separó una rosa del ramo para entregársela al rubio y quitó los pétalos de las demás flores, que después colocó en el suelo.

Quién le iba a decir hacía apenas dos años que acabaría así: preparando para su novio algo tan cliché el día más cursi del año. Desde luego, ese tipo de cosas no pegaban para nada con él. Aunque, tal vez, por ese mismo motivo, el estupor del ojizarco sería todavía mayor. El moreno soltó una risilla. Quizá era verdad que el amor cambiaba a la gente.

A penas había acabado de formar el camino de pétalos desde la entrada hasta el salón cuando Levi oyó que se abría la puerta de la entrada, así que corrió hasta la nevera y, tras coger el primer plato que encontró, depositó en él los bombones, que no se habían acabado de enfriar y perdieron su forma.

Mientras tanto, un sorprendido Erwin descubría el suelo de la entrada lleno de pétalos de rosas que formaban un camino a través de la casa que, al seguirlo, le condujo hasta donde se hallaba el pelinegro.

Intentando que el rubio no observara la vergüenza que mostraba su semblante, Levi le ofreció los bombones y la rosa. Erwin se llevó esta última a la nariz y, esbozando una sonrisa, inspiró su aroma. En seguida dirigió la mirada al plato que sostenía el de ojos grises.

—¿Están quemados? —preguntó haciendo que el rostro de Levi se tornara de color aun más rojizo y desviara la mirada.

—No hace falta que te los comas…

—No, probaré uno —respondió llevándose uno a la boca—. No están tan mal.

—No intentes hacerme sentir mejor, sé que deben saber horrible —dijo apenado, causando la risa del otro.

—Tienes razón, no sabía que el chocolate podía saber tan mal.

Y tras decir eso, después de rozar los labios con los de su pareja, sonriendo, le agradeció el detalle.

* * *

Se había vuelto una tradición para ellos desde aquella vez: cada San Valentín, Erwin recibía unos bombones de chocolate y una rosa de Levi y, aunque pasaban los años y su receta había mejorado notablemente, el pelinegro siempre se sentía tan nervioso como la primera vez.

Sacó los bombones que había preparado la noche anterior de la nevera, se colocó su abrigo y salió hacia la floristería. Cuando llegó allí, observó con detenimiento todas las flores y compró una rosa, la más hermosa de todas; después, continuó su camino.

A medida que se aproximaba a su destino notaba cómo todos sus sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho, dificultándole respirar. Se detuvo un instante y acarició el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda que tanta paz le otorgaba, el mismo que Erwin le colocó allí tres años después de iniciar su relación. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar aquel momento y, con más seguridad en sí mismo que antes, continuó avanzando.

Lo vio aparecer a lo lejos y, acelerando el paso levemente, se acercó a él. Sonriendo al comprobar que el transcurso de los años no le había causado ningún efecto, se sentó.

—Feliz San Valentín, Erwin —susurró colocando los bombones y la rosa frente a la lápida que llevaba el nombre del rubio.


End file.
